My own personal hell
by Thou shall write
Summary: Jace used to bully clary. She almost commited suicide because of him. Now she's stuck between hurting her mom or marrying him. But what happens when clary's stalker comes back? Will Jace admit he loves her and protect her? Or will he revert back to the asshat he was in highschool. Does love really conquer all? All human. R&R please Clace
1. Chapter 1

So this is my second fanfic. Comment or pm me on things that need to be changed or fixed. Thanks! I have no clue why the paragraphing is messing up. I didnt type it like that. I'm working on a solution. Bear with me please.

Clary's pov

Drawing was so stress relieving. I could escape all of my issues just by picking up a graphite pencil and a sketch book. Though it usually left my hand a smudged mess, but who cares? I can wash it off afterwards. Besides, I needed a lot of space after the bombshell my mom fired at me this afternoon.

Two hours earlier~~~~~~

I had just gotten back from the art studio where I was working. My last client had gotten her mural and I had gotten a big, fat paycheck. Life was good. That was until I walked into the apartment my mother and I shared.

She was in the kitchen making dinner. I hopped onto a barstool and pulled out my sketch of central park. Glancing up occasionally, I saw that my mother was gripping the spatula, white knuckled, and staring into space,

"Mom what's wrong?" I asked, genuinely concerned. She sighed and turned to face me.

I admired her dark red hair. Mine was a few shades lighter. Couple it with my pale, freckled skin, we looked like polar opposites due to her darker, clear skin. We did have the same emerald eyes. Whereas she was tall and slim, I was short and a little on the curvy side.

"I've made a huge mistake, Clary. Please don't hate me." She pleaded. Her eyes teared up and her hands were strangling the counter top.

"I could never hate you mom. What happened?" Leaning back, she took a deep breath.

"A year or so after you were born, I came across a bunch of trouble. Mr. Wayland helped me dig myself out of it. I promised to repay him one day, whether with money or a few personal favors. I'm so sorry Clary. I never meant for this to happen but-" she cut herself off with a choking sob. I patted her hand affectionately, waiting for the rest of the news.

When she finally composed herself, she continued.

"Well the time has come to repay that debt. But I personally am no asistance to him. You are. For his son to inherit the family business and forturne from his grandfather's will, he must... marry. Mr. Wayland was not trusted with the company. He was only meant to keep things running until Jace was of age and status. I'm sorry, baby. We don't have a choice. We'll be crushed by debt and poverty if you don't." My breath whooshed out of my lungs. My eyes stung. But what hurt the most was my heart, heavy from betrayal.

I was going to marry my bully from high school. The one who pushed me to hate myself and attempt suicide weeks from senior graduation. The one who hated more than anything in the world. The man who made my entire life a living hell. I turned and stumbled out of the door crying silently for myself. Why me?

~~~~~end flashback~~~~~~

Since then, I had calmed down enough to breath and function regularly. I couldn't leave my mom out to dry but that didnt mean I liked it. She had always been there and protected me. She wanted what's best for me always. I knew she never wanted this. I didnt either. Thinking about how hard she struggled to give me a better life only made my resolve to withstand Jace stronger, I would do this. For mom.

I stood from my sanctuary in the middle of the park and walked towards the bus stop. I'd apologize to mom for acting like that and move on. I would make Jace's life hell just like he had done throughout the first eighteen years of my life. Meek little Clary was gone. Clary the bitch had taken her place. Let's see how he liked messing with her.

When I got back to our apartment, a red mustang was parked in front. Jace was here. I took a deep breath and straightened my shoulders. I drew my head up and positioned my eyes forward. Do it for mom. For mom.

I entered the living room quietly. If I was lucky, they might not notice I was back. That thought vanished into thin air when I ran straight into the hallway doorframe. Damn my clumsiness. I cursed and held my throbbing forehead. My mother called out to me. Releasing a heavy sigh, I trudged towards my doom.

Jace was perched on the counter and my mom was pacing the floor. Her head snapped up when I sat cautiously on a stool. The tear streaks on her face made me awar3 of how much I'd worried her. Last time I wandered off like that, I tried to commit suicide by jumping off a bridge. Luckily some random guy saw and stopped me.

The douche in the room avoided my gaze. Asshat.

"Oh baby. Don't run off like that, I thought- I-I- I thought that you had-" she broke down. I soothed her with a hug. She pulled away and wiped her face. The guilt was plain as day on my face. I felt terrible for putting her through this again. And making her suffer through the asshat's company. I shot him daggers.

"Sorry. I just went to the park. I'm fine." I told her. She hicupped her

affirmation that she believed me. I puffed out a bit of breath in relief.

"What the hell do you want?" Okay maybe that was a bit harsh but he desered it big time. He grinned at me. Hating him was becoming easier and easier by the second.

"I'm here to pick up my fiance." He tipped his head back and laughed at my glare. "I mean, damn, I knew you wanted me in highschool but I didnt expect you to actually agree to marry me that easily." He sniggered.

"Shut up. I don't want a bully for a husband. I'm doing this for mom. If you so much as fart in my direction, I will make your life a living hell. And trust me, I will." I was all up in his face. His grin widened. His hand reached out and pushed a curl from my face.

"You're so cute when you're angry, little red. I like a challenge." His finger trailed down to my mouth. I bit it. Hard. He yelped and jerked his finger away and craddled it to his chest.

"Touch me again and you die." I threatened. The last four years of martial arts was finally going to pay off.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I have no clue why Fanfiction is doing this to my documents. Its extremely frustrating. Please bear with me through this. I'm trying my best to fix it. ~ thou shall write 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay! I think I fixed the paragraph issue! I didn't type it like that but when I uploaded the document, it messed up. A thousand apologies! Thanks so much for the reviews and I will try to update regularly! P.s I plan on alternating povs. Tell me what you prefer in the comments if you want me to change anything.

Jace's pov.

Today was the day I was supposed to pick up Clary. My dad had explained the situation about my inheritance. I was okay with marrying her. She was fun to mess with and a bit bitchy. It was refreshing to find someone who wouldn't put up with my shit. Her mom and I had originally planned for me to get her at seven but things changed when Jocelyn called saying Clary disappeared. For some unknown reason, my heart stopped and my breath had caught. Probably just me realizing I might not get my inheritance.

Sitting on Jocelyn's counter wasn't exactly fun. She was ranting on about how Clary never does this. During her break down, she stopped and her face drained.

"Oh... oh god. Why didn't I think of this before? What- what if she" she began to sob. I reached out and akwardly patted her shoulder. What was I supposed to do? Hug her and coo in her ear? Not happening.

"Umm so what didn't you think of before?" I asked, fearig her reply.

"Two or three weeks before graduation, Clary tried jumping off a bridge. She claimed she was just trying to get a better look at the water but multiple witnesses claimed otherwise." Jocelyn started pacing.

Around that time I had started vicious rumors about her and embarrassed her by dumping itch powder in her hair. Was that my fault? Meh doubt it.

"She will come back. Don't worry Miss Fray. I can go look for her if you'd like..." I trailed off. A loud thump had resounded throughout the small apartment.

Miss Fray yelled Clary's name. Seconds later, a curly red head poked around the corner. I zoned out as she lectured her 23 year old daughter. For some reason, I was thinking about what would happen once we got back to my apartment. Prank war? I think yes.

"What the hell do you want?" The spunky ginger snapped at me, tearing me from my daydream about pranks and mangos.

"I'm here to pick up my fiance. I mean, damn I knew you wanted me in highschool but I didnt think you'd agree to marry me that easily." I laughed. She proceeded to call me a bully and insult me a bit.

"You're so cute when you're angry, little red." My finger found it's way to her plump mouth. She then bit it. I yelped and cradled my hand.

"Touch me again and you die." She threatened. I sighed.

"Just go get your stuff so we can leave." I griped, still nursing my wounded apendage. She turned and walked away. Deciding to cut her some slack, I trailed after her to help.

She had already made her way to her closet when I entered. All I saw was her head bobbing and weaving under racks of clothing.I cleared my throat to catch her attention. She froze but then resumed her search.

"Ummm... what can I do to help?" Rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly, I sat on her messy bed.

"Turning on my ihome and leaving would be great. Thanks." She let out a sigh of frustration. She was currently jumping up and down to try and reach bag on the top shelf of her wardobe. I did turn on the ihome but didnt leave. A few seconds later a rock song came blaring out of the speaker. It startled me into falling off the edge of her bed. I heard a snort of disapproval from the depths of her closet.

"Need help shorty?" I walked up behind her and grabbed the bag. She snatched it and turned away. Her head barely touched my shoulder.

"Thanks. Now please just leave me alone for a little while." She grumbled. I sighed and returned to the bed. I reconized the next song. It was katy perry. Ugh, my adopted sister Isabelle loved her. Clary mumbled something and another rock song came on. She must have had her phone beside her.

An hour and thirty minutes later, we were on the elevator up to my penthouse. Being rich had it's perks. Clary had been strangely quiet. I led her to her room and left for the kitchen. Immediately after i left, the door closed and I heard her talking to someone. Hopefully she was on the phone. She giggled and I heard her squeal Simon's name. I heard her laugh again. I wanted to make her laugh one day. Wait, no I didnt.

She was messing with my head. I sighed and finished making my sandwhich. She tip toed into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she rumaged through the contents. She sighed as she closed the door empty handed. Her footsteps sounded as she went back to her room. Clary returned with shoes, keys, a wallet, and her sweatshirt.

"Where are you going?" I asked. She shrugged.

"To the gas station down the block." She replied. I lived in a nice area but the only gas station was 7 blocks away in a not so good area.

"I'm coming too." I announced. She couldn't go there by herself. "That's a bad area. You could get hurt."

"You never cared before. I'll be fine. Stay here." Her voice was strained as if she was controlling her temper. Her comments stung. I deserved it though.

"Okay. Whatever." She was out the door before I could finish.

I'm trying not to make clary too bitchy because I hate it when others do that. She is upset and understandably so. Tell me anything you think I should change and I'll try my best to fix it. Thanks for all the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back. I can't sleep and I felt like updating sooo yeah.

Clary's pov

Jace had tried following me to the convenience store. All wanted was some junk food and a few arizona teas. What more could a girl ask for? Besides the obvious, of course.

This arrangement won't be so bad as long as he stays away from me. I hope he doesn't expect to share a bed or...anything else. Yuck. Anyways, I was almost to the store. The sun was goin down pretty quickly. My guess was that it was around 6 or 6:30. It would be dark before I got back. Sighing I opened the door, causing a chime to ring.

I searched the aisles for the snacks I wanted. Grabbing those, I headed towards the refrigerated section in the back. I passed the beer and soda, finally approaching my goal. Sweet half and half tea. The perfect mixture or lemonade and tea. I selected seven and went to the check out. The cashier bagged everything while I dug out a twenty.

Once that was all said and done, I started my trek back to our- I mean Jace's- apartment. It felt too weird to say our. As soon as I was in my new room, the door was goin to lock, my music was going to blare, and I was going to soak in the tub enjoying my goodies.

That is if I ever get back. I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere in the rapidly diminishing light. I was in a place I didnt recognize at all. The hairs on the end of my arms stood up. I stopped and leaned against the wall. Calming my breathing was my first priority. I really didnt want to have an anxiety attack in the middle of an alley.

I retraced my steps back to the corner store and began again. Only this time, I made it to my destination. I would've been happy but I was soaked from head to toe due to a suprise downpour. I felt like a drowned cat.

The minute I stepped in, Jace began to laugh until he was crying on the floor. I glared at him and stomped up over to my door. I then proceeded to enjoy my evening the way i had planned. My hands drew a hot bath on their own accord. I lowered my freshly naked body into the water for good measure. Just as I had grabbed my bag, my phone rang. Deciding to ignore it, I opened up my chips and feasted.

After getting out of the tub, I pulled on some shorts and a band tee for pajamas. My stomach grumbled. My junk food wasn't enough to satisfy the bottomless pit that I called a stomach. I picked up my phone and it said five missed calls from mom. Ignoring them, I called the nearest chinese restaurant and placed an order for delivery. I wasn't a huge fan of chinese but i had a weird craving.

Needing to get to the door before Jace, I positioned myself on the arm of the couch closest to the entryway. Browsing facebook for about twenty minutes proved to be a useful way to blow time. The buzzer went off and I flew to the handle. I jerked the white contraption out of my way to get to my food. My mouth watered at the smell of seaseme chicken and mushu pork. I quickly payed and tipped the delivery boy. As he left I gave him a saucy wink just to tick Jace off , who had come to stand behind me during the transaction. Jerkball.

"Smells good." He sighed wistfully. I smirked and took a bite just to rub it in his face. Take that asswipe.

"Tastes good too." I smiled. He made a moved for my chicken. I instinctively kicked out. My foot hit home in his gentitals. Whoopsies... I laughed and chewed up food spewed into his hair. Double whoopsies. I giggled and made my way towards my room. He stood and followed me.

"No- no eating in the... bedroom" he wheezed. I stuck my tongue covered in food out. He cringed.

"I already have so Ha Ha!" I crossed the hall and slammed the door in his face for good measure. Trying to take my food like that, mhmm. Not a chance in hell. He needs to learn that this girl likes her food. ! Maybe I should set up a minor prank...

A dirty, crumb covered kitchen and a toilet covered in dark red jello should suffice.

~ time skip to two in the morning~

I set to work on messing up the kitchen. I crumpled chips quietly and spilled some juice. I smeared chocolate and peanut butter on the faucet. I artfully decorated the floor with wrappers and freshly dirtied napkins. He was going to freak.

Next I went to his bathroom, being extra quiet so I didnt wake him up. I had prepared the jello before messing up the kitchen and disposed carefully of the evidence. I smeared it all over and decorated the toilet seat with a jello covered tampon and pads. I found some sort of spray under the sink that smelled like ass and used it. He was going to shit himself in the morning. Serves him right for the itching powder five years ago...

I snuck back into my room and drifted off into a restless sleep, anxious for tomorrow's reaction.


	5. Chapter 5

Jace's pov

When I went to pee this morning, I saw red. Literately. Clary had used my bathroom and my foot made direct contact with the slimy substance. I screamed. Footsteps sounded in the hallway. Clary popped her head into the bathroom and started howling with laughter. I snarled at her. She laughed even harder.

"I am so getting you back." I muttered, advancing towards her. She squeaked then ran. I had almost caught up when I caught sight of the kitchen. It was gigantic mess with crumbs and trash everywhere. My immaculate white counter tops were smeared with food and had spilled juice on them. I stopped dead. Clary's door slammed and her laughter floated to my ears.

Her giggle fits didnt cease even when she called simon to brag about her feat. Still staring at the mess, I stood stock still. I heard her door ease open and I rushed to hide. She tip toed into the kitchen. She snickered at her handy work then I pounced. She fell flat on her butt and yelped.

"I think you're fat self just crushed my butt bone." She groaned. I kneeled over her. She shoved at me but I was immovable.

"Clean it up." I spat at her. She giggled. Then covered her mouth, blushing. I was too pissed to really notice. She had the nerve to mess up my apartment that I so graciously allowed her to stay in.

"No. You never cleaned up the messes you made for me and of me. How does it feel now?" She kicked me off of her. I was not expecting that. I stumbled back a bit, still on my knees, but still stayed upright. I'd never thought about what happened after i played a prank on her...

"You're in my apartment. Treat it with respect." I sighed at her.

"You didnt treat me with respect. I will return the favor. And it's OUR apartment, honey." She stated as she crossed her eyes defiantly. Seeing her in a new light, I thought back to the years of hell I had put her through. Her pants had slid down and her shirt had slid up. I examined the lines on her hips from a little distance. I couldn't make out what they were from unless I got closer. I gripped her hip bone and crouched down. I pulled her closer towards me. They looked like they had been made by a... razor blade. I swallowed hard. She squirmed away from me.

"How did you get those?" I stood and awaited her answer. She looked away with a look of shame on her face.

"None of your business. Leave me alone and clean up the mess yourself." Stalking out of the room, she covered her hips. I had the sinking feeling that I had caused those harsh markings that marred her skin.

I waited an hour or so before trying to talk to her. It gave her time to cool off and gave me time to think. Knocking didnt even cross my mind. I just barged right on in. It was my apartment afterall. What I wasn't expecting was clary asleep on her bed with the song Stardust playing softly in the background. Oh and she was half naked if that helps.

Damn. I waited too long. What I didnt notice was the silhouette creeping past me in the lamplight to the door. I also didnt notice the note that had a bloody signature on it. And the most crucial thing that I didnt notcice were the tear tracks staining the red head's face.


	6. Chapter 6

Quick An: thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad everyone likes it so far. I'm trying not to rush things or overdo certain stuff. Im super sorry about the whole paragraphing fiasco that happened on the first chapter. Everything got sorted out so we're good. Just let me know if there is something that needs to be fixed. Thanks again!

~ Clary's pov ~

Jace had overreacted on the whole prank thing. He never helped clean up his messes so why should I? And what's up with the 'suddenly I care about your well being so tell me about your scars'? His fake act of compassion was lost on me. He should go mess with another girl. All I had done was avoid him but he still screwed me over in middle school and high school.

So with this on my mind, the creepy as hell poem on my night stand registered as revenge from Blondie. That was until I saw the signature. The signature I kept finding everywhere for the past fourish years. The reason why I know self defense. The reason I'm afraid to sleep at night , sometimes.

My face drained of color. Whoever it was knew I was staying here. On top of that, they could get into a highly secured building. That just spelled out fan-fucking-tastic if you asked me. I grabbed the note and reread it several times on my way to the kitchen for a late breakfast. Pretty soon, i'd memorised the chilling warning.

Freshly spilled blood is red

But unopened veins are blue

The shadow of death will soon be upon you

~Sleep well, Clarissa. I'll be watching

There was an unreadable signature at the bottom of the page. All I could make out was an S as the first initial. I hadn't realised that I'd made it to my destination until I slammed my hip into the island countertop. My hand released the paper and it fell to the floor as I instinctively sought out my injured bone. Realising the detrimental mistake that had just been made, I scrambled for the first solid sign of communication from my stalker. Jace did the same. Luckily, my hand made contact first. Unluckily, Jace ripped it away. Goldilocks sure had great timing.

"What the fuck is this?" He shouted. I winced and shrugged.

"Where did you get it?" He demanded.

"I found it on my nighstand this morning. I thought it was just a revenge prank but oviously not." I excluded any knowledge of stalker long before this. He didn't need to be jumping in my kool aid when he didn't know the flavor. (It's balck cherry btw) His eyes widened.

"Why would you think I did this?" Mr. Im so perfect snapped, obviously offended.

"High school shows you would. Especially after messing up your kitchen and spreading jell-o all over your bathroom." I replied casually. I made a snap decision to lean against the fridge and play it cool.

"That was jell-o? Thank god! I stepped in some and it got on my finger," he shivered, revolted." That's besides the point. I would never go this low. I'm not that mean." At that I gave him an 'are you shitting me' look.

"This coming from the guy who told the only boy ever to show romantic interest in me that I had gingivitis, herpes, and I ate scabs. Yeah sure. You aren't mean at all. I suppose I'm suppossed to bow at you feet and thank you for all the wonderful suprises and help sessions you gave me. Get back to reality. You're an ass and you always will be." I snarled. That boy wouldn't even make eye contact with me much less be within a 100 foot radius of me after that stunt.

"Dude! That was highschool. It's over and done with. So what? I was a jerk. I'm not being one by letting you live with me. Get over it." My temoer exploded at that. Who in the hell did he think he was? Submissive Clary is gone. I am so not taking this. I'm an adult.

"You're the reason I'm in this mess. I finally got my self esteem back and now I'm stuck with the immature jackass who destroyed it. I wouldn't have to be here if it wasn't for you. I could be at home enjoying my weekend off with my friends or my mom. But now I'm stuck with you. The sole reason I attempted-" I cut myself off before I said too much.

"The sole reason you what? You can't leave me hanging here. I want to know." His whole demeanor changed. He went from raging psycho to calm in 0-10 seconds. I scrubbed a hand down my makeup free face.

"Nothing. You're impossible. I'm going to stay at Simon's tonight." Grabbing a muffin, I grabbed my emergency overnight bag from the closet and escaped the confines of his wretched apartment.

AN: A FEW PEOPLE COMMENTED THEY WERE CONFUSED. TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE CONFUSED ABOUT! THAT WAY I CAN FIX IT!

The next day was monday. Work was slow amd my breaks were even slower. I dreaded the moment I had to go back to jace's. Simon was leaving for tour with his garage band, the homicidal toasters. I was going to miss him. He would be back in three or so months. I wasn't too worried.

All of my clients' requests had been taken care of. I tacked on extra assignments from coworkers that were over booked at our design studio. I managed to get in three hours of overtime and procrasinate facing the living hell I was forced to suffer through. Oddly enough, I hadnt talked to my mom since I moved into the penthouse. I was still angry at her. Maybe phoning her tomorrow would work.

Using the spare key, I turned the lock and swung open the door to find the living room ransacked. The couch was overturned. Magazines were shredded. Pillows were ripped open. My jaw dropped.

"Jace?" I called out nervously. I did a quick scan. My bag clunked as it hit the floor. I dug my phone out of my pocket and dialed Jace's number.

"Hello?" Came his deep voice over the speaker.

"The living room has been torn apart. I was hoping you did it in a fit of rage? Maybe?" My voice pitch rose at the end, clearly showing my uneasiness in the situation.

"Get out of there and call the police," his voice was rock hard. If that's possible." CLARY! NOW!" He hollered through the phone when I didnt respond. My attention was centered on the single red rose lying on the white shag rug with bloody thorns.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back. Sorry for the delay.

Jace's pov

Clary had called asking if I had destroyed the apartment's living room in a temper tantrum. Um no. Then she didnt listen to me when I told her to get the hell out of there. Oh and she hung up. So how's my day going? All lollipops and gumdrops. Cue the blindingly white smile and dimples.

Cursing, I grabbed my things and raced out of the meeting I was currently in. I raced down the street towards clary, praying that she wasn't harmed. I don't know why I care so much but my chest felt like it was being weighed down with ten tonnes of lead. The anticipation of getting home caused me to slam into random pedestrians in my haste.

When I finally reached my building, cops were crawling everywhere. The fire department was there, too. This was not good.

"Clary!" I shouted. The cops looked at me weird. I shoved past him.

"I'm sorry sir but you can't enter. Someone set off a fire alarm. We have to make sure it wasn't a real life or death situation." He concluded his mini sermon with a gentle push backwards.

I deflated. She wasn't dead but she wasn't here. I began to search the crowd when a flash of red caught my eye. Clary was weaving in and out of clusters. She was headed to the coffee shop on the corner. I followed.

She ordered her drink, straight up black, and headed off to a booth. Again, I followed. Little red made herself comfy anf that's when I struck. Swinging into the vacant seat across from her, I clasped her free hand in both of mine. Seeing as one hand was holding what I presumed to be scorching hot coffee, I left it alone.

"So... it's a bit unusual our apartment was trashed, the fire alarm goes off , you hang up on me, but you're calm enough to order coffee while I ran as fast as I could to get here." The eyes that met mine weren't emerald green. They were ice blue and had a 'what the fuck are you on man?' Look in them. Oopsie daisy...

"Sorry. Um I thought you were my fiance..." I trailed off akwardly. "Ummmm I'm just gonna go now..." the chick across from me snorted. Okay then. My legs couldn't carry me out of there fast enough.

So back to square one. No clary but tonnes of anxiety and worry. I was freaking out. Where the hell was she? I tried calling her but all I got was a dial tone then a recording of her somber voice.

"Thank God I found you!" Someone shrieked behind me. A flurry of freckled limbs encircled me. I whipped around to see a random little girl squeazing the life out of my torso.

"Umm who are you?" I asked. I attempted to remove her arms but she was like a vice. She giggled, pulled away, then ran. What was up with that? Today was just not my day. Clary was missing, I was missing my incredibly important meeting, and I mistook a random stranger as my fiance. That weird girl happened too.

The police shouted via megaphone that the building was cleared. The crowd immediately dispersed. Taking the stairs three at a time, I reached my floor, err penthouse. I slid my key into the lock and turned.

The living room was completely destroyed just like Clary said. I oogled a bit before resuming my search for her. She wasn't in the kitchen, her room, her bathroom, the laundry room, or the dining room. That only left one option: my room. That was a longshot but worth a try. I cracked the door open. I did a quick sweep across the the bed and spotted just a tiny smidge of vibrant red against the pristine, white duvet. She was on the other side of my bed. Weird.

"Clary?" I called out, tentatively taking a step before striding across the room. Clary had her knees drawn up with her head resting on them. Her eyes had a vacant look that was scaring me. I followed her gaze to the rose she was holding and past that to a bloody looking message written on my windows.

"He doesn't know you like I do. I'm still watching Clarissa. When the time is right, you're self defense classes won't help you at all." I read aloud. There was more but it was a quick, detailed description of her death.

I enclosed her in my arms, rocking back and forth. She whimpered softly. I gripped her tighter. Soon enough, her arms reciprocated my actions. If only we could stay like this.

"What happened, babe? You had me terrified. Don't hang up on me like that." I whispered in her ear. She shivered. Point one for jace!

"I came home to the living room and then saw the rose facing your room. That's when i saw the window." She explained, voice slightly muffled by my yummy chest. Wink wink.

"Its okay. I won't let anyone hurt you." I promised. I wasn't quite ready to admit that I got all tingly when she referred to this place as home. She snorted and tugged away.

"Too late. I've got tooooo... shower. See you later." She scrambled away. I sighed and leaned against the bed. How do I get her to like me, at least as a friend?


	8. Chapter 8

Clary's pov

Jace seemed genuinely concerned about me. Had he really changed? Or was this one of his mind games? I will admit that I liked how his felt arms felt wrapped around my body... I guess we'll see how he reacts to my latest prank I'd thought up in the shower..

Heading towards the kitchen, I pulled a sweatshirt over my head and hopped into my vans. Jace was lounging against the fridge sipping some sparkling water thing. Hmm. He shot a side glance at me.

"Where ya going?" The ever annoying jace asked. I shrugged. Hopefully he would let it go so I could collect... err supplies for his next suprise.

"Shopping. Retail therapy and all..." I trailed off at his raised eyebrow. Showy bastard. I want to do that.

"I'm coming to. Let me grab a hoodie." The douche sprinted to his room and back before I could blink with a sweater in hand. I tried to salvage my ruined plans.

"That's okay. I'll be fine. I need to go into Victoria Secret and stuff so you can stay he-" he cut my rant off with an extremely scary look. Weelllll this is going to suck. I would actually have to go into V.s now.

"Someone is after you. I'm not letting you out there by yourself. I'm going and that's final." His tone left no room for arguments.

"Why do you care all of a sudden? Is this another game? Did your old friends put you up to it? Was it Alec or was it that Sebastian boy?" My head was spinning with all of the possibilities. I gripped the door moulding, trying to reign in my temper.

"Look, I was a total jackass to you since fourth grade. I'm sorry. What do you want me to say? What do you want me to do? How am I supossed to make it up to you?" His frustration was rising. I could hear it.

"That's the thing, Jace. I don't think you can. You made life hell for me. Eveyone but Simon hated me. Everyone made fun of me. And then add in your stupid stunts... How am I going to forgive you for eight years of torture within days? Do you not understand how badly you got to me? If it wasn't for that guy near the bridge, I would have jumped. Not even Simon was holding me back. He didn't even know. He didn't-he couldn't" I sucked in a deep breath and calmed myself down. I had already said too much once again. I needed to learn how to shut up and deal.

"You would have jumped... as in off the bridge?" Jace's face crumpled into what I dubbed tragic. I nodded slowly. He shook his head.

"Because of me?" He whispered. His hand scrubbed down his face twice. I nodded again, staring at the ground, ashamed.

"And the scars? They were because of me too?" His voice was even quieter. For the third and final time, I nodded. He sank to the floor and covered his face.

I stood there, silently waiting. He stayed like that for about ten minutes before I walked out of the front door and into the elevator. He didn't follow. I didnt feel like dying his clothes or splattering his room with paint. I felt like drawing. My supplies were back in my room. I had my wallet though. Utrecht here I come.

Once I bought a small doodle pad and some graphite pencils, I headed towards central park to sketch. I decided to take a short cut. Suddenly I slammed into a man. Falling onto my butt, the doodle pad flew about two feet away along with my new pencils. I looked up and saw Sebastian Verlac towering above me. My breathe caught and I scrambled backwards. He was just as bad as Jace was in highschool. I stood and grabbed my things. I began to speed walk away.

"Clary right?" He called after me. I nodded and kept walking.

"Hey! Stop. I just want to talk." He pleaded. I shook my head no and started to run. My skin was crawling. Alarm bells were ringing in my head. My palms burned from the asphalt. My butt stung as well. Just being honest here. I stopped and searched for his face in the crowd. No sign. I sighed and continued on my way to my spot in the park.

Finally reaching my tree, I sat down and started a random sketch. It was of a huge meadow with an angel floating above a girl, me. The angel's face was still uncompleted when I noticed how dark it had gotten.

Deciding to cut my losses, I called my mom. Prolonging it was stupid. She didnt answer so I left a short voicemail telling her to call me back. So I guess you could say I was shocked that I saw it was 2:31 am...

My skin started to crawl again like it had near Sebastian. Unless my eyes were playing tricks on me, the shadows were moving. My breathing grew harsher. The wind began to pick up and it whistled as it went through the branches of the trees. My heart rate escalated. Something wasn't right. It felt as though someone was watching me. But I knew out here, no one would here me scream and if they did, they wouldn't care. Sprinting was an option but running always tired me out. I wasn't the most athletic girl ever... Walking wasn't a very smart idea considerding I was woman all alone in the weaker hours of the morning. I had no car and I didnt know the bus schedule. Exhaustion set in.

My mom didn't answer her phone but maybe Simon would. He would know what to do. Shooting a quick glance over my shoulder, I found his contact information. Clicking the call button, I waited while it connected.

"You've reached Simon. Sorry I couldn't answer. I'm probably too busy making hearts swoon over my band! Yeah!" He was such a dork. But he was my best and only friend. Well sort of. I had met a girl named Isabelle through a client. She was pretty cool. We didnt talk much anymore though. She was planning her adopted brother's wedding. Cool huh?

Sighing, I called Jace. He was my last resort. Hopefully he would cut the shit and just pick me up.

"Hello? Clary is that you?" He sounded panicked.

"Uh yeah. Don't you have caller ID? " he had an iphone for Snakes sake. They all have caller ID.

"Yes but I... never mind. Where are you?" He asked. I heard him sigh.

"Yeah um about that... can you come pick me up at central park? Its really dark and I may or may not be scared..." Trailing off, I searched my surroundings once more. Nothing had changed, "could you make it really fast too?" I squeaked out. This was humiliating. He wasnt even here and I was blushing like a virgin. Which I am but still...

"Yes! I mean yeah, yeah that's fine. Be there in five minutes." Way to place it cool Jace. We lived ten to fifteen minutes away. How was he going to get here so fast. A taxi flew by. Damn! I so should have thought of that. I sat down on a bench in front of the main road and waited.

I heard the squealing of tires before i saw the vehicle. Not knowing if it was Jace or someone else, I leaped to my feet and backed up to the tree line. Not like I could blend in well with my hair but you can't blame me for trying. The blood red car screeched to a halt. It literately screamed money. If I was an auti R8, I would want to scream money too. Yah feel me? Dismiss that last comment. Fear has me thinking weird.

Jace stepped out. I sagged in relief and started walking towards him. His head turned at the sound of my footsteps. I smiled. His eyes widened and he started to cover the distance between us.

"Clary! Watch out!" My world went black.


	9. Chapter 9

Jace's pov

A fist had slammed into Clary's head. An arm stretched out and wrapped around her frail waist. I ran forward but whoever snatched her was gone, as was the little ginger. Searching the park wasn't an option. It was too dark, not to mention I might get lost which would waste valuable time. Fuck it, I'm going in. I dove towards the spot where she had been standing.

The trees were silent, giving away nothing. I heard no screams, no struggles, and more importantly, no footsteps. There were no signs of human life besides a sketch book lyin on the ground along with two pencils. Picking them up, I took a few steps forward. I kneeled. My knee dipped into a patch of mud. The click of a loaded gun brought my attention to something behind me.

Slowing turning, Sebastian Verlac was standing behind me. Clary was slung over his shoulder. My breath caught. I found myself staring into the barrel of a small handgun.

"This is just fucking perfect. I've got the girl and the guy I've hated since seventh grade." His creepy smile was unnerving. Hell on a scooter. How the fuck had this happened?

"Sebastian? What's going on man?" My voice was hoarse. My fiancee's limp form was screwing with my mind.

"By the angel! I fucking hate that name. My name is Jonathon." He snarled. My mind raced as I tried to find a solution to this growing problem. He had a gun and possibly the only girl I had ever loved. Oh and did I mention he had a fucking gun? Just wanted to make that clear.

"Okay then. Jonathon whats going on dude?" I glanced at him cautiously.

"I'll tell you, pretty boy. You, Clarissa, and I will be taking a ride. Get moving or I'll blow her head off and then I'll blow off yours. " he growled. The gun retracted from my line of sight. I assumed he put it against Clary. I wasn't taking any chances. Slowly rising, I held up my palms. He set Clary down with suprising gentleness as he led me first to a car down the street. He then bound my hands and blindfolded me. He had his firearm the entire time. He left and came back with my poor little clary.

"Sweet dreams Jacey boy." He sung into my ear. Something slammed down on my forehead and I was out.

~Still Jace's pov~

My head felt like it was going to split open. The pounding was terrible and my mouth was full of cotton. I slowly cracked my eyes open. Some sort of cellar surrounded me. The walls were rough stone and it smelled foul. Water, or what I assumed was water, dripped from the ceiling in the corner. The floor was moulded over with green and blue.

My left arm couldn't move. I looked up to see it chained to the wall above my head. My right hand was fully functional and covered with scrapes. My butt was sore from the hard ground it was currently planted on. I scanned the area for something to unlock my chain with but found nothing within reasonable reach. Sighing, I leaned against the wall again.

There was a door on the far right of the dank room. Footsteps sounded and it swung open. Sebastian- I mean Jonathon, walked in. His clothing was disheveled and stained. He smiled, well attempted to. It looked like a mix between pure malice and a grimace of pain. He walked over and yanked me to my feet.

"So sleeping blondie lives. Oh! Look at at that. I made a funny. Oops" he sniggered. What was he on?

"Why am I here? Where's Clary? What are you doing to her?" I lunged at his throat. He calmly stepped back, tsking.

"Now that is no way to treat your wonderful host." Jonathon hissed. The punch didnt register until my head connected with stone. Blood trickled down my neck. My groan echoed within the confinements of my prison. Jonny boy just laughed at my pain. I crumpled to the floor.

"Clary is in my room, not that it concerns you. In my bed just in case you were wondering. She's currently sleeping. Beautiful girl might I add. Very... kissable. Not that you would know. As for why you're here, pure covenience. I meam, if you saw the girl you loved with the man you hated, wouldn't you capture him as well? She cares about you too. You might be a very useful instrument in my growing arsenal." This dude was nuts. If we are being honest, I'm not worried about myself. I'm worried about Clary. She's so fragile.

"Umm so basically you kidnapped me and my fiance and you plan on using me to get to her... how exactly?" I was thinking aloud. He smiled condescendingly.

"She was never yours Jace. She was and will always be mine. I plan on hurting you when she doesnt comply. Seeing you in pain will indirectly affect her." He pronounced each word as if he was speaking to a dense child. I guess I was that lucky kid.

"So what are you going to do if she still doesn't listen to you?" Seeming to ponder the thought, it took a minute for him to respond.

"Kill you. You're going to die anyways." He responded.

"Will she be allowed to visit me at all?" I wish I hadnt asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I watched you slobber after her for years. You didnt make a move until now. I'm finally getting my shot. I wont let you ruin this. She may trust me more if I allow you visitation though..." he trailed off, tapping his chin.

"Will I ever get out of this hellhole?" My question seemed to be his breaking point.

"Shut up. I don't know yet. Stop with all of the questions." He snapped. He was extremely agitated." I put up with your shit for years. You always got the girl. You were always liked best. It was all about you. Now it's my turn. You will die soon enough, Clary will be mine, oh and you're going to die. Slowly and painfully, see I watched you more than I did little Clarissa. You were the immediate threat. She's a delicate little flower. Her years of Krav Maga won't help her. Foolish, insolent girl. Thinking she could fight me off. As if. Oops, tangent. Anyways, I kept a careful eye on you but messed with her to throw you off. I'm quite smart you know. I-" he continued but I began to lose consciousness. He must have hit me really hard.

Hell I may even have a concussion. The pounding was back. It was like a dwarf was driving a spike through my skull. Please let me get us out of here... my eyes shut. I was out.


	10. Chapter 10

Clary's pov

I was having the most amazing dream. I was down by the ocean alone, drawing. Next thing you know, simon was there and we were hanging out like usual and then Jace took his place. Before I had a chance to learn why he was so close to my face, I was rudely awakened. Literately.

A loud thump had jerked me into consciousness. I searched around but saw nothing. Speaking, errr thinking? Of looking around, my body was currently outstretched in what appeared to be a California king sized bed. The walls were a pale blue. Whoever this psycho was, he or she was trying to make me comfortable. The color scheme consisted of cool, soothing tones. For whatever reason, it sort of worked. But the fact that I was lying In a random person's bed was creepy.

Shakily, I stood and made my way over to one of three doors. On the inside was a medium sized bathroom decked out in chrome fixtures. I felt as If I'd been shot into the future. I quickly closed the door and moved on to the next one. It was a stupid closet filled with stupid clothes and no guns hiding in a conveniently unlocked safe. How unfair is that shit?

I held my breathe when opening the last door. Well, I attempted to. It was locked. Fuckballs on a stick. I was stuck in here alone waiting for my stalker and Jace was missing. Aww crap. I got him dragged into this. He could be dead. Or worse, being tortured somewhere. I at least owed him the attempt of escape. If that made sense.

With that in mind, I grabbed the lamp off the side table and positioned myself near the door. I waited for my captor to arrive. Thank the angel I didnt have to wait long. This lamp was heavy and my arms were already cramping. The door opened. I held my breathe then struck. My arms swung and the lamp slammed into a sturdy chest and jaw. I pushed with all of the force I could muster against it. Unlike the movies, then glass didnt shatter and spear my opponents chest like I had hoped. It did knock the air out of his lungs and it may have pushed him back a bit but not much. The doorway was still blocked, meaning I was still trapped only this time I had a pissed off male to deal with.

"That was quite rude, Clarissa."the dude said. I had squeezed my eyes shut and hunched my shoulders protectively after my failed escape. I peeked open an eye and saw Sebastian Verlac. Hot damn. No wonder the lamp didnt faze him. He was built like a linebacker, considering he was one up until our senior year of highschool.

"Oh... um hey Sebastian. Whats... crackin'?" I asked sheepishly. This day was going to shit was faster than I thought was possible.

"Not the lamp, obviously. Now, my name isn't Sebastian. It's Jonathon. Second, sit down. Now." He was fighting to keep his cool. I readily obliged if it kept me from getting killed.

"Where's Jace? Can I see him?" The words tumbled out unapologetically. Jonathon's eyes flashed. He cursed.

"In due time dear. Aren't you curious as to why you're here?" He prompted. I thought about it for a second.

"No. I have come to the conclusion that you're my stalker who either hates me or is obsessed. Now you've kidnapped me for excruciating pain or eternal love. Its so cliche that its funny." I giggled in spite of myself,

His face reddened. Probably not the best choice of words but whats said has been said.

"More or less." He grumbled. I sighed. He was pouting, closing himself off. I needed to figure out how to get to Jace. If I kept him taliing about his evil plans and whatnot, he might slip up and reveal the juicy details. Cue the saucy wink.

"Soooo why do you want me? Why not someone else?" I asked cautiously. He smiled endearingly.

"Jace was enraptured by you. I began to look closer at you and found myself in the same predicament. I hid it better than that pompous fool. Now I get my turn to win your heart." I smiled a bit uneasily. He noticed.

"Of course. Umm so where is Jace again? I'd really like to see him..." I trailed off.

"I will allow it after you've dressed, eaten, and above all else, showed your gratitude towards me rescuing you." He replied. And just what had he rescued me from? Instead of stirring shit up, I decided to let it pass by nodding in consent.

I did all that he asked with the exception of the last request. I prepared myself mentally for asking.

"What did you mean by showing gratitude?" I asked. We were in a huge industrialized looking kitchen. I was shoveling my eggs into my mouth rapidly, hoping to see Jace soon.

"Why a kiss of course." I shuddered and tried not to gag.

"Then I can see Jace? Swear it?" Bracing myself for a temper onslaught, I stiffened. He nodded slowly.

"Can I tend to any of his wounds and feed him? I'll try not to hit you with any lighting fixtures in the process." I promised, my hands clasped neatly infront of my trembling torso.

"I suppose... don't misuse this newfound trust. Any funny business will result in immediate removal from his quarters. Understand?" The he- demon explained. Nodding, I picked up a plate and loaded it with food. Jace would have done this for me right?

"When do I.. um.. kiss you?" I grimaced at the tremor in my voice,

"Before we enter. Stay put. I will grab the medical kit." He half snarled half cooed. I stood stock still.

"Let us go." He announced, linking his slimy arm with mine. Yuck. I barely contained my shudder.

We went down two flights of stairs and came to a medival looking door. I reached up and pecked Jonathon on the lips. Then I hastily pulled back. He smiled and opened the door. I used his disraction as a cover to wipe my mouth on my sleeve. Yuck.

Jace had one arm shackled above him. The wrist was raw and bleeding, as were a few spots on his skull. Scrapes and bruises covered him face, arms, and neck. My heart broke at the sight of him. I slowly stepped forward. His eyes snapped open. Green met amber. Looking at Jonathon, I held the food out for him.

"Can you undo his arm so he can eat and so that I can bandage it? Please?" I asked softly. I tried hard to make doe eyes. I guess they worked because he cautiously undid Jace's restraint. Jonny boy handed me the medical kit. I set to work on pathing him up while he ate. Then I realised he didnt have a drink.

"Can I go get him a drink? I remember the way." Time to break out the doe eyes again. His own eyes flashed suspiciously.

"No. I will, but first, let me rechain him." True to his word, he did. There went my plan to steal a knife from the cupboard. All we had was a fork. It could be used but not effectively.

Once he left, I smoothed out Blondie's hair. He smiled.

"Okay. Once he gets back, I get him to unchain you due to lack of proper patching on your wrist. Then I take him from behind with the fork and you go offensive. Got it?" I whispered in his ear. The creep may have bugged the room.

"Got it. Mess up my bandages for proof or something." Genius move. I did so.

"All set? He should be heading back now." I calmed my breathing.

"One more thing. In case we don't make it out, I'm really sorry about high school. I had no idea at all. I'm so sorry. I just didnt know how to face you prope-" I cut him off with a peck on the cheek and a finger to the lips.

"It's okay for right now. Let's just focus on the mission at hand." I grinned sadly. He nodded solemnly. Footsteps sounded in the stairway and soon Jonathon was looming in the doorway.

I steeled myself. It was now or never. Let the plan commence.


	11. Chapter 11

Jace's pov

I could immediately tell when Jonathon came back that something had changed. You could practically feel the barely contained rage emanting from him. Whatever made him go from calm to bat shit crazy was fucking with our plan.

Clary's eyes met mine. I tried my hardest to communicate a no go on the plan. She nodded imperceptibly. Sagging back in a breif patch of relief, I waited for Jon's next move. He stalked across the aging stone. He didnt stop until his fist was in Clary's hair. Jerking her up, he dragged her out. Damn. He was pissed. And Clary had balls of steel. She whimpered once but didnt cry or scream out the whole time. The door slammed with echoing finality. He probably had the room bugged and heard our conversation. Poor Clary. What had we gotten into?

I heard faint thumps from above and a muffled shriek. All was quiet again. Another door slammed. Footsteps pounded on the flooring. The walls rattled a bit but no serious damage was caused. My chamber entering mechanism opened. Jonny boy was back. And he wasn't alone. Well he was but he brought something with him.

His once pristine white shirt had droplets of blood on it. The collar was ripped and the was a hole at the left edge. So my feisty fiance hadnt gone down without a fight. That made the elephant in the room grow triple the size. This meant she was most likely injured and unlike me, she had no one but herself to patch her wounds.

"That was an extremely stupid move on both of your parts. Obviously neither of you are trustworthy. This is a shame, considering we could have set aside our differences." His calm demeanor was back. This whole mood changing shit was creepy.

"Dude, I didnt know we had differences until I got here." I argued, not my best move. He lashed out, landing a low kick to the gut. That one hurt. I doubled over the best I could. He laughed and kicked again.

"So Naive and ignorant, dear Jace. I'll have to help fix this issue. But first..." he trailed off. Opening the bag he brought, he waved each tool in my face as he named his toys.

"Oh, and this is a Trephine. Ahh and my favorite, the classic artificial leech. And we can't forget the amputation saw. I do have a few modern tools in my arsenal. Here are the jumper cables, a braided cat o nine whip, aaannnddd bamboo shafts with their trusty mallet. Its for the fingernails, mind you." The 'tools' he pulled out were making me nauseated. I felt vomity... if thats a feeling.

"Come on man. You don't want to do this. You really don't." My breathing was labored. I was on the edge of hyperventilating. There were spots dancing in my vision. I was panicking.

"Oh but I do. You just don't get it. I want to make you pay. You put Clarissa through hell. And now you get to marry her? How is that possible? Raziel must be off his rocker. I would never let you marry her. With the date looming overhead, I had to do something and fast. You die, she lives, and I marry her." He smiled. His hand selected the trephine. The thing was gruesome. It looked like a skinnier version of a veggie dicer. The triangular tips were wicked and rusted. I vaguely remember a class on the medival ages saying it was used to cut circular shapes into the skull.

"But why do you have to torture me? Why not kill me and get it over with? Or are you afraid you couldn't take me?" If I could wound his pride enough, he might just unlock me and fight it out... or I could talk shit until he got pissed enough to actually torture me. Ohh the options were not good.

"I don't have to. I want to though. So I will." I noticed he ignored my last two questions. I struggled against my chain as he advanced. Dammit. I had to think fast.

"Wait. You couldn't take me in a fight. Coward. That's why I'm chained. Thays why you're going to torture me. You're pathetic." I grasping straws now. Obviously I snatched up the right one because his nostrils flared. His hand dug into his pocket.

"Says the one chained to a wall. Look at what I have here. Does poor little jacey want the key?" He sneered, waving it in front of my face. He was close enough to kick... if I hit the right spot...

My foot lashed out into his knee cap. I heard a crack. Jonathon fell forwards. Waiting for this, I grabbed the key with my free hand. He groaned. I delivered another well placed kick. It hit home on his ribs. Another crack. I fumbled with my lock for a second. The cuff released and I was free. Rubbing the bandage off, I inspected the damage. That was my mistake. Jonathon made a wild grab for me. My head slammed against the wall. Searing pain shot through my body. The stars returned but I refused to succumb to unconsciousness again. Clary's life depended on it. Jon was still on top of me.

I bucked, hoping to dislodge him. During the whole escape fiasco, he hadnt dropped the trephine. He struck my arms with it repeatedly. Jagged wounds opened. Tears sprung in my eyes. Yes, tears. Guys cry too. Don't judge me. Blood dripped onto the floor. I slammed upward with all of my might as he went in for another stab. He flew back and I was on top. Throwing punches, I didnt stop until he was out cold. I dragged him to where I had been held prisoner. I attatched his wrist and began my search for Clary. Hopefully that thump I heard wasn't fatal. I wouldn't be able to live with my self if it was.

*AN~ SO SORRY. I STARTED A FEW NEW BOOK SERIES AND JUST GOT CARRIED AWAY. AGAIN, SORRY.


	12. Chapter 12

Clarys pov

My head was pounding. It felt as if I had a sledgehammer inside my skull. Everyhing around me was blurry. I could barely make out the room I was in. It definetly wasn't the room sebastian had held jace but it wasn't the one i had been staying in either.

I checked for the source of my headache. There was a huge knot covered in sticky, hot blood. My hair was cemented to my head due to the drying of some of the blood. My vision swam. I slowly sat up off the floor. Dizziness struck. I hunched my head into my freshly raised knees. Groaning, I attempted standing but failed.

I knew I had to get to jace but the question was how. I couldnt stand, much less fend off sebastian. The rest of my body was still aching from him proving that. His attack had been short and extremely painful. I had started to fight back once we made it into the hall so Jace wouldn't worry. I had kicked out and cursed and scratched him to hell. He was still stronger and in control. Once we made it into the room , he threw me into the wall and slammed my head a few times. Then he proceeded to punch the living shit out of my body. I'm pretty sure I returned a few blows but nothing too damaging.

Then he left and I passed out. He could have killed jace by now. All because of my stupid escape idea. Now he was stuck for good and I was left with his murderer. Muffled bangs resounded through the building. I covered my ears and curled into a ball, not wanting to hear Jace's agony over my foolishness. Tears stung my eyes but forced them back. I could feel my conscious slipping away. Blackness enveloped my mind.

Small Time skip

I awoke to someone's hoarse voice shouting my name. Having heard loud, clumsy footsteps, I sat upright and attempted to push myself under the bed. I couldn't remember why I would want to hide so i stopped. The voice was so familiar but my mind was muddled. I was so tired. My head and body pained. Confusion swept through me as I saw an antique gold ring on my finger. It was some sort of rose. It wasnt the ring that I came here with. Right? But where exactly is here?

The door swung open and a tall, blonde man walked through it. He was so familiar. My mind struggled to remember. He saw me and rushed over. His strong arms encircled my waist. He had blood all over him and tears streaming down his face freely. His voice, the one that yelled my name, was cooing into my ear. I didnt hear what the man was saying. His hands stroked my face. I was so confused.

"Clary baby. I'm so sorry. I love you." He uttered. Why did he love me? Who was he? I knew that I knew him but my mind wasn't connecting.

"What happened? Who are you? Where am I?" I whispered. He didnt seem to hear me as he peppered my face with butterfly kisses.

His lips found mine as his amber eyes connected with my green ones. A flood gate had been released. Memories swept in and out of my head. I kissed back with as much passion as Jace. Jace, my fiancee. The man who was kidnapped because of me. Harmed because of me. Something else was nagging me at the back of my mind though. Something important. I pushed it away quickly. I was just glad he was safe.

I pulled back and stared hard, unabashedly. Jace returned the favor. Tears flowed down like a river.

"I'm so sorry baby. Let's get out of here. He'll never hurt you again." Jace cooed. I nuzzled his neck. A band of arms lifted me. I was craddled against a rockhard chest. Every girl's fantasy huh?

Jace's muscles contracted as he walked. Being this close to him was intoxicating. The nagging was back and more persistent. I couldn't shake the feeling of it this time. It felt as if things werent supposed to play out this easily.

My arm began to sting. The sting morphed into unaltered pain shooting from my wrist to mid bicep. Glancing down, my bone stuck through the flesh. Vomit crept up my throat. I glanced away before I did anything stupid like faint. My head went fuzzy again. Jace would get us home safe. And this ugly ring of my finger. I think...

*So sorry. I'VE HAD MAJOR WRITTERS BLOCK AND BEING GROUNDED FOR A FIGHT THAT WASN'T EVEN MY FAULT DIDNT HELP. I'LL UPDATE SOON.*


End file.
